User blog:Xavierthespecialvet/My Writing Ideas
Hey guys, Xavierthespecialvet here again and now, time for another blog. Lately, I had few ideas on writing stories, short stories, etc...and you know, I would even have to put this blog as a reminder just in case for which I might forgot them. So here they are, I'm also available for ideas, including that involves my OCs. Plus, while I watched the series at my laptop or TV, some episodes made me to inspire to write. Firstly, I was motivated when I watched "Air Pups" and so on. And hopefully, I would even have to watch more than just watching around. Once again, I'm available for ideas. (Category - Miscellaneous/Others) Father and Twin's Moments (Status: Working in Progress as I wrote more) - Aldin and Esther always looks up to their father being the main leader of the Paw Patrol, and they would even have to be with each other ever since then they are now young leaders at a very young age. As of now, the twins, including their dad will do their part as well the family and the pups, now fully grown adult dogs of the Paw Patrol! (Category - Short Stories) Ryder's Father's Day (Status: Will be written soon) - Not long as the twins growing up, they knew that day was Ryder's Father's Day. What would Aldin and Esther brought to their father with the help of their mother and uncle, even to the dogs as well, and can they even made Ryder's day proud as he is the only one celebrated by them? (Category - Episode) Days as Grown-ups '(Status: Working in Progress'') - This story takes place in the present generation. With the days gone by and the kids won't be kids anymore, Ryder now a young man, changed himself a lot along with Katie becoming a young lady. As they become more intelligent and mature over the few days, Ryder had his feelings for Katie, secretly considering her more than just his childhood friend. And at the same time, Katie secretly had feelings for Ryder as well, but she thought it's not going to be easy as Ryder thought the same thing. With the help of Xavier, at his mid 20s, He help his younger brother as Ryder struggles his feelings for the one he loved the most. (Category - Episode) '''By The Fire (Status: Working in Progress)'' - This story takes place from a certain smokejumper pup which came from his bio. Now an orphan, his story began at Teriarion Gale, which leads him searching his long lost family, and at the same time, he is now a smokejumper at his birthplace. For a long time since then, A certain pup from his mind actually made him scrambling for clues. (Category - CenturiRealm Episode) '''Sea Patrol : Pups And The Case of the Contaminated Algae '(Status: Will be written soon) - Bewitching under the deep blue and at the heart of the bay, a mysterious algae had gone polluted and was corrupting the waters of Adventure Bay. Upon taking notice of one's past experience, Navy himself faced a very familiar case before he moved in. Moreover, Zuma and Beryl had no clue as of what happened when the waters mysteriously turned green... With all paws on deck, It's up to the Sea Patrol to neutralize the contiminated algae and take control the waters once and for all... This blog will be updated as time goes by. Hopefully, I would write and edit more as I keep my stories in place and hopefully, you can read them if you want. ^_^ See you around! Again, this is Xavierthespecialvet, signing off! Category:Blog posts